This disclosure relates to time synchronization systems and methods for multi-die integrated circuit devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Programmable logic devices are a class of integrated circuits that can be programmed to perform a wide variety of operations. A programmable logic device may include programmable logic elements programmed that may be programmed to perform custom operations or to implement a circuit design. To program custom operations and/or circuit design into a programmable logic device, the circuit design may be compiled into a bitstream and programmed into configuration memory in the programmable logic device. The values programmed using the bitstream define the operation of programmable logic elements of the programmable logic device. Certain functions programmed in a programmable logic device may be synchronous. For example, different regions of the programmable logic device may operate in lock step, using a clock signal to trigger operations. The synchronization between parts of a programmable logic device circuits may be located in different areas of the programmable logic device die may be obtained by a clock distribution network, or clock tree. As electronic systems employ programmable logic devices in more complex architectures, such as in multi-die devices, design of programmable circuitry that supports the clock trees may be more challenging.